Aftermath
by gsr05
Summary: Is it possible for them to move on when the ghost of their past still lingers. AxC LxK DxM YxS
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gundam seed

really..

Chapter 1

Cagalli wandered around an empty hangar in one of the Orb ships, looking up at the Mobile Suits. It's been a week since the war ended. PLANTS and Earth alike is such a mess. She just wishes that this is the last war. Many people had died. Many people are mourning for the lost of a love one. She doesn't think if she can handle another pointless war again now that she almost lost everything. Sometimes she thinks that she's not worthy enough to be a leader.

_Why, why?_ She would constantly ask herself. Why did this happen. Why? Killing, pain, grief, sorrow, guilt, envy. Why did they exist?

For all that happened she knew now that she wasn't ready to face all the responsibilities that her Father leaves for her.

She sighs "Why did you leave me so soon father? Can't you see I'm not ready for that responsibility!!" she whispers to herself.

"Lord Uzumi is a great man, And I know he often do the right thing" Came with a familiar voice. Cagalli turn her back around only to see Athrun Zala standing behind her smiling.

"Oh, it's you!! Why are you still here? I thought the shuttle leaving for plants had taken off" She said shock evidently in her face.

Athrun just smile and joins her at the hangar. "And why are you here _princess_?" ask Athrun.

"Did you just call me _princess_!!" Cagalli said realizing how Athrun address her.

Athrun chuckled. He always likes this side of Cagalli. The side which she acts like her true self just _Cagalli_ not Representative Atha.

"Are you laughing at me?" Cagalli said "You're annoying!! Just answer the damn question Zala!!"

"I'm not going to PLANTS at least not now!! I still need to take care of things around here!! And I'm not going without saying goodbye with my employer!! After all I'm still Alex Dino, your bodyguard _princess_!!" Athrun explains

"Yah, that's right!! So am—I'm giving you permission to resign and go back to PLANTS!! Mr. Dino" Cagalli said with a glimpse of sadness.

"Thank you, My princess!!" Athrun said then held Cagalli's hand and kiss it gently. "It's an honor to work for you!!"

"Yah, Same with you!!" Cagalli said "If you please excuse me I need to do something!!" she then runs away with out looking back.

Athrun just stand there and sign. Kira will surely kill him for this. But he has to go back to PLANTS to some arrangement. It was hard to reach an agreement between the EAF and PLANTS, neither side wanted to back down. But he has to make them agree. That is the only chance he knows besides the agreement will benefit not only him and Cagalli but also both EAF and PLANTS.

He looks at his watch. He still needs to talk to Kira and Lacus for that arrangement. He just hopes that they will agree.

!!

"Damn, that Athrun!!" Cagalli said

"Do you have a problem Princess?" one of the maids asks Cagalli while looking at her worryingly.

"Nothing!!" Cagalli said and mutters some word that the maid didn't had the chance to catch up.

"Hey, Sis!!" Kira said approaching at the table where Cagalli is sited "What are you eating?" Kira ask her and look at the food disgustingly.

"What, its Ice cream!!" Cagalli said and glare at her brother

"Yah, I know that is an ice cream but what are those green stuff your eating!!" Kira asks

"It's a vegetable!!" Cagalli said a matter-of-factly

"Gross!!" Kira said which immediately earn glare daggers at her sister.

"Anyway, have you heard the news about the parliament of Berlin?" Kira asks while he settles down besides Cagalli

"Oh, Yah I still need to take care of that stuff!! Those guys are giving me headaches!!" Cagalli said "Speaking of which I need to give you something—" Cagalli said but as soon as she stands up her feet suddenly feel numb and her head is spinning. She is about to fall luckily Kira with his fast reflexes immediately catch her.

"Are you ok?" ask kira worriedly "Can you get me some water?" Kira ask the maid. "Hey! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Cagalli said weakly "I just felt a little dizzy!!" she said as she took the water from the maid.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to bring you at the hospital or call a Doctor!!" ask Kira

"I'm fine, I'm just a little stress out because of the council!!" She said "Nothing to worry about!!"

"Are you sure?" Kira said

"Positive, I just need to take a rest!!" Cagalli said

"Yah, I think you really need some rest!! Why did you just go with me at the orphanage, you can rest there and besides the kids miss you a lot!!" Kira said and smile at her.

"Sure, but before that I really need to give you the papers I mentioned earlier!!" Cagalli said "Myrna, may you please get my case at my office above my desk!!" Cagalli instructed one of the maids.

The maid nodded and proceed to where Cagalli's Office. After 5 minutes the maid arrives and hands the case to Cagalli.

"The papers is about the agreement of PLANTS and EAF, I think it's a peace treaty! The council what me to check it!! I just want you to help me with some arrangement!!" Cagalli said while handing the paper to him

"Sure, it was from the previous war, right!! It's like a **DSSD** (**Deep Space Survey and Development Organization**)" Kira said while reviewing the content of the paper.

"It is, my father has a signature with it!! It was said that even before the war start my father sign from the peace treaty to ensure the wellness of orb but unfortunately the EAF force us to join them even before we release those plan. It was an arrangement between the naturals and coordinator. It was indicated here that all of the countries should be a neutral country like orb. For that we can ensure that none of those wars will exist again." Cagalli explains "What do you think Kira!!"

"It can help us build the peace once again!! Athrun and I had talk about the same arrangement…. I will talk to Athrun about this together with Captain Murrue!!" Kira said and look at Cagalli with a reassuring smile. "Speaking of Athrun have you talk to him?" Kira ask sarcastically

"What do you mean?" Cagalli said playing Dumb. At least that's the only thing she can think of to get away from the situation. Kira raise his eyebrow. God, how wrong she is. She forgot that Kira is curious like a cat when it comes with her and his best friend.

"You know what, curiosity killed the cat?" Cagalli said sarcastically

"I'm not curious, I'm concern!!" Kira said with a stern voice

Cagalli sigh _"I guess I can't run away from this?" _she said to herself.

"Yes, we had a few words of farewell, happy?" Cagalli said and once again Kira raise his eyebrow.

"And what is that suppose to be mean?" Kira said.

Cagalli look at him as if he grown another head at his shoulder.

"It means bye bye, ciao, sayonara, toddles what else you want me to say!!" Cagalli said looking annoyed.

"It doesn't make sense!!" Kira said confuse

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asks

"It just that…" Kira said remembering his talk with Athrun

_Flashback_

"I want to ensure that nothing like this will happen!!" Athrun said seriously. Kira, lacus and Athrun are having a nice talk about the previous war that happened.

"What are you planning after this Athrun?" Lacus asks him with a familiar sweet voice of hers. Athrun look at her then look at kira. One thing that he really afraid of is facing Cagalli once again. He knows that his sweet companion A.K.A ex fiancé is pertaining of what will his next move in having reconciliation with her dearest friend.

"I will go back to PLANTS" Athrun said. Kira gives him a look.

"Just like that, you're just going back to PLANTS" Kira asks looking at his best friend sternly.

Athrun almost shudders of the thought of kira blasting him off using his Strike freedom for hurting his sister. He immediately brushes the thought and answer looking at Kira's eye "but before that I have to sort things out with Cagalli!! I know I hurt her before… that's why I decided that this time I will protect her for real…" Kira look at his best friend "but kira while I'm gone please take care of her…"

"You don't have to ask!!" Kira said and smile at him.

_End of flashback_

"What?" Cagalli said getting annoyed.

Kira look at her. He thought that Athrun explain this to her but of course knowing Athrun he might been scared. He can really blame him if he will be in his feet he will be scared too knowing his sister's temperamental attitude.

Cagalli then give him a look and Kira just smile at her and said "Nothing".

!!

"People should pay attention in what is happening in the world right now!!" a man said with a serious tone

"But that doesn't mean that we can't help them move on besides everything was messed up because of the previous war…" Athrun defended

"I know that Mr. Zala but don't you think that is too risky?" another man said

"Yes… but we have to take the risks or else we cant do anything to make this world better.." Athrun said

"Zala is right, there is nothing wrong to mingle to those natural besides that is the purpose of the treaty to assure that the war will not happen again.." Yzak said

"And by doing what we propose sir, we can attain peace not only in PLANTS but also in the world" Lacus said.

The meeting takes another 3 hours to finish. It was hard to reach an agreement especially that they have to drill a hole in those council's head to put it in their head that those projects will help PLANTS to have an agreement with EAF.

After the meeting Athrun settle down to his apartment and after a while decided to go at the cemetery to pay his parents and friends a respect and visit.

He stops the engine of his car and walk out. As he is about to head to his parents grave he sees a car heading in his direction. The car stops and 2 men walk out of the car.

"Hey, Athy!!" Dearka greets Athrun and Yzak just nodded. Athrun nodded back.

"Are you here to pay Nicole a visit?" Dearka said

"Yes," Athrun said

"I heard what happened to the meeting I'm glad that you reach an agreement!!" Dearka said

"Yah, thanks to all of you!!" Athrun said showing his gratitude to his friends.

"I didn't do that for you, I just don't want those parliaments to argue!! It's irritating!!" Yzak said

"Really?" Dearka said sarcastically "Anyway, how is your blonde princess Athrun?" he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Athrun said playing dumb

"Well, you know she became my friend too back then!! So I'm asking if how she is going!!" Dearka said

"Are you sure you're asking about Cagalli or Mirillia?" Athrun said _"Haha sweet revenge"_ he said to himself.

"Are you two just going to talk about your girl or what?" Yzak said annoyingly.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girl!!" Dearka said backing himself

"Who told you I don't have a girl.." Yzak said

"So you have a girl!!" Athrun said

"Yes," Yzak said

"And who is the lucky girl!!" Athrun asks

"Oh, I know it's Ms. Commander!!" Dearka said Yzak glare at him.

"Who," Athrun asks

"Shiho!" Dearka said

"Shut up, Dumb ass!!" Yzak said glaring at Dearka

"Easy, easy!! Geez, have you taking up your Anger management!!" Dearka said

"You want to die!!" Yzak said

"Stop it guys!!" Athrun said "Something's never change!!"

"Yeah"

"Agree"

The 3 gentlemen look at the gravestone with a smile leaving the same thoughts _"Finally, we can live in peace…"_

!!

"What, but aren't we should think first the benefit of the people before the government!!" Cagalli said

"We perfectly understand your concern to your people Lady Cagalli but we should also consider the fact that our government needs an attention!!" Mr Sahaku said

"I know that, but that doesn't meant that we couldn't move and do soething about those people… they maybe a coordinator but they also live in orb and they are part of orb union!!" Cagalli said

"I perfectly agree in what Lady Cagalli is pertaining!! We should think first the people.. After all that is one of the ideals of Orb" Ledonir Kisaka said

"I agree, you were truly your father's daughter Cagalli!!" Representative Homura said

"Thank you, uncle homura!!" Cagalli said with gratitude.

The meeting soon ended leaving Cagalli alone to her office. Cagalli stands up but suddenly found herself falling unconscious.

The maid in front of Cagalli's Office knocks for about 5 minutes but still no response with the Princess. The maid grew impatient and decided to open the door only to see the unconscious princess at the floor.

#

Author's note: I'm not really a good writer so bear with me..

and Please if you have time leave a review...


	2. Chapter 2

Cagalli look at her surrounding confusingly

Cagalli look at her surrounding confusingly. At first it was all blur but after a moment she regains her conscious and look at her side. Kira and Lacus are both asleep in a couch with lacus' head in Kira's shoulder. She looks at them for a minute. _"Lacus just arrived from plants yesterday. I wonder what happened to the meeting?"_ she said to herself then Kira start to stir. She watches kira. Kira realizes that his sister already woke up and suddenly stands up waking Lacus in process.

"How are you?" Kira said worry evidently in his eyes. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy, what happened?" Cagalli asks wearily.

"You fell unconscious in your office yesterday" Kira replied

"Oh, Maybe because of stress.." Cagalli assumes while rubbing her forehead but kira suddenly cut her sentence off "It's not because of stress it's about something else.." Kira said and look at her seriously. Cagalli look back curiously. "Do I have a deadly disease or something? Am I going to die? Why are you looking at me like that..?" Cagalli asks simultaneously while adjusting herself in the bed to lay down comfortably. "What Kira means is…" Lacus said and look at her across in the eye. Cagalli starts to have a bad feeling for this. Both her friend and brother are acting weird. "It's important that's why we have to talk seriously.." Kira said "What!! just say it!!" Cagalli said with a half-shout tone "Itjustthatyourpregnant" Kira said but Cagalli hadn't had the chance to catch it up "What!!" Cagalli said "You're pregnant ok!! The doctor said your 3 ½ along!!" Kira said. "Oh, is that it!! What's the big deal!! Pregnant!!" Cagalli said while laughing. Kira and lacus stare at her for a moment then after a moment… her eyes widens "What, did you just say pregnant!!" yells Cagalli. Kira and lacus just look at her. "Seriously, stop it!! it's not funny!!" Cagalli said. "It's true!!" Lacus said. Cagalli just look at her unbelievably. "Goodness!!" Cagalli whispers.

Kira look at his sister. She is 3 ½ pregnant that's means that she is pregnant during the war. He thanks God that Cagalli make it in the war safely with her unborn child. But now that he looks at her sister he just can't help but be a little annoyed to Athrun. He technically knocks her sister down. His mind wanders back then when the war still exists. Cagalli had passed through a very hard path considering with all the responsibilities that she is caring in her shoulder adding up now is her unborn child.

Kira then turn around and getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" Cagalli asks Kira answers without facing her "To PLANTS!!" Cagalli look at his back as if she will draw a hole on it. "What do you mean? Why are you going there!!" Cagalli asks "To drag Athrun back here!!" Kira said and walks away but just before she reach the door Cagalli shouts at him dangerously "Stop right there young man!! What do you mean you're going to PLANTS you can't do that!!"

"What do you mean I can't!! Of course I can do that!! Athrun is the father right so he has to be here taking care of you!!" Kira yells back

"But he has responsibilities there in ZAFT and he can't just run away!!" Cagalli retorted

"Well, obviously he has a bigger responsibility back here with you and his child!!" Kira retorted back

"I can take care of myself and my child!!" Cagalli argue

"Obviously not!!" Kira said

"Stop!!" Lacus said the twins look at her. "You can't solve the problem with constant argument!! Kira you stay here!! You can't talk to Athrun while you still obviously in wrath and Cagalli, Kira is right Athrun deserve to know…" Lacus look at he two "So calm down both of you!!"

SILENCE

SILENCE

After a moment of silence. Kira realizing what he have done apologize to Cagalli which gratefully accept by her with a smile. After a while Kira excuse himself to talk to the Doctor about Cagalli's condition.

Meanwhile Athrun is preparing for his next meeting with the council members.


	3. Chapter 3

Athrun never liked attending to those meetings

Chapter 3

PLANTS

Athrun never liked attending to this kind of meetings. Those council members never learned. It's hard to reach an agreement. They have to spend several hours of arguing before they come to a decision. Being in this kind of meeting reminds him of how strong Cagalli is. He admired her of being patient enough to control her temper. Attending a meeting every now and then and consistent arguments are too much for him. He's planning to go back in orb after two days. Dearka, Lunamaria, Meyrin and surprisingly Shinn wanted to tag along. He wanders about what will Cagalli's reaction when she found out about his Military mission in orb. With this he can help orb and plants and be with Cagalli at the same time. The mission is what he and kira had talked about. To avoid having another War PLANTS and EAF assemble an organization consisting of each representative from one country. Those representatives will be stationed in different countries. They will help their country for the future transactions to their assigned country. These way misunderstandings will be avoided. And of course he became one of those representatives and lo and behold he was stationed in orb (With some help with his connection in the council).

ORB

It's been 2 days since Cagalli was discharge at the hospital. After answering the Press about her condition she immediately starts to work. She's tired but she was only half done in her paper works. Kira will surely kill her if he knows she's working late. She wanders about PLANTS and EAF's agreement. After 2 days PLANTS' representative will arrive.

"_I really need some rest"_ she thought silently. When she's about to stand up the door suddenly opens. "What did I tell you about working late.,' Kira said sternly "Well, I was about to take a rest when… arGh…" She suddenly stops when she feels a sudden pain in her stomach. Kira immediately runs at her side "What happened? Are you ok?' Kira asks worriedly. "Yes, I- It's nothing" she manages to say "I'll call the doctor" Kira said and reach the phone she's about to protest when she remembers her condition. _Pregnant, _until now she still can't believe it. How is she going to tell Athrun about it? Honestly speaking she had no idea.

After several minutes the doctor arrives. Luckily, nothing's wrong. She was just stress and the doctor forbids her to work. The horror….. How can she possibly finish her paperwork if they forbid her to work? Again, She was about to protest when she notice kira's glare.

"Uncle, how long should I rest I really need to finish my paper work" Cagalli asks

Her doctor was a long time family doctor that's why she uses to call him Uncle. He's like a family to her and for that she is confident that the news of her being pregnant will not come out unless she admit it in the public.

"At least a week dear… We have to make sure that you and your baby is alright" He said and smile at her.

"But can I at least attend to a meeting 2 days from now.. I mean a representative from PLANTS will arrive and I really need to be there…" kira cut her off by saying "No, I'm sure they will understand why you can't attend the meeting for it is your health that we are talking about."

"They will think of me as unprofessional and…" Cagalli said

"Cagalli.. Get some rests and that's an order.." Kisaka said sternly "And after that we have to talk about your condition and with Athrun…"

"Athrun.. but he's not here.." Cagalli said

"He'll be here and soon" Kira said

"No, don't tell him..' Cagalli said

"Why, he deserve to know" Kira said

"Let me be the one to tell him.. Just please trust me on this" Cagalli said

"Ok then, but if you don't I promise to tell him and that wouldn't be good" Kira said

!!

AsuCaga01: Hey, thanks for the review and I hope you like this new chapter…. And I'm a Filipino too… And please say if my writing is good or not.. Thanks again..

Hades.Throne.Heiress : thanks for the review and hope you'll like the new chapter..


End file.
